Empty Memories
by XxXMitsukoXxX
Summary: Kageyama despierta en una cama de hospital después de haber estado dos meses en coma. Sus amigos se alegran de verlo, pero algo parece estar mal porque él no sabe quiénes son ellos. Kageyama tiene amnesia, pero aún hay algo que recuerda: Tiene algo importante que decirle a la persona que ama…aunque no recuerda quien es esa persona. [KageHina] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas/Advertencias:** ¡Holas crayolas! Primero que nada me dejaría dejar en claro que esto es Yaoi (relación Hombre x Hombres), así que si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

Segundo y muy importante: ¡Este fic esta completamente dedicado a mi amore Patch! (patchshadows twitter). Porque el KageHina es bestial y ella lo sabe ¬w¬ ja. Amore, este fic es tuyo.

Pareja: Kageyama x Hinata.

**Disclaimer: **Haikyū! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate. No gano absolutamente nada escribiendo esto, es sólo para divertirme cumpliendo mis locos sueños de ver a estos dos amándose.

Si hay alguna otra advertencia en el futuro, lo pondré en su respectivo capitulo.

¡Disfruten la historia!

* * *

><p><strong>~EMPTY MEMORIES~<strong>

**PREFACIO**

**«Si supiese que esta fuese la última vez que te veo salir por la puerta, te daría un abrazo, un beso y te llamaría de nuevo para darte más.**

**Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder oírlas una y otra vez indefinidamente.**

**Si supiera que estos son los últimos momentos que te veo diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes.»**

**[Gabriel García Márquez]**

Odiaba los días soleados, la luz blanca que emitían los rayos solares quemaba al contacto de su piel y se adentraban a través de la dermis para recorrer los poros como agua en un cauce. Y es que, justo hoy cuando el horario de las prácticas de voleibol tenía lugar, al traicionero sol le había parecido perfecto brillar más fuerte que otros días. Esa bola naranja puesta en lo alto del cielo azul. Una gota de sudor rodó por su rostro. Había unas cuantas nubes formando rasos y figuras sin sentido alguno, se encontraban separadas las unas de las otras que era imposible que le prohibieran a los rayos solares desaparecer.

Kageyama limpió con el dorso de su mano las gotas de sudor y con un movimiento rápido levanto el balón para Hinata. Y él golpeó-como siempre-con la palma de su mano el balón.

**Coordinación.**

**Confianza**.

Era lo que ambos demandaban del otro. Pero últimamente Kageyama había comenzado a tener algo más hacia Hinata que eso y había deseado inconscientemente que ese pequeño de cabellos naranjas, correspondiera esa sensación que presionaba su pecho.

**Amor.**

Había sido difícil aceptarlo en un principio. Porque simplemente no podía ver a Hinata como nada más que un rival, un amigo y compañero en la cancha, pero fuera de ella ambos eran rivales. Uno intentando vencer al otro. ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado? peor aún ¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? No lo sabía, simplemente había sucedido. Un día Hinata le parecía el ser más molesto-con toda esa determinación-sobre la tierra, y al otro una presión en su pecho se había alojado al verlo alejarse o ser tocado por alguien más que no fuera él. **Tocar**. Sí, Kageyama había comenzado a desear tocarlo, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra. Besarlo, de una forma dulce y no demandante. Quería estar cerca de él, estar allí, y oírlo respirar el mismo aire que él. Quería compartir con él, alegrías y tristezas, mostrarle también sus lugares favoritos. Abrazarlo y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. Olor su aroma, descubrir cómo es que olía; si era un aroma dulce o un agrio; muchas veces había imaginado que era sándalo y canela. Kageyama quería a Hinata para él, y era por eso, que esa misma mañana, antes de comenzar los entrenamientos, le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Y era por esa misma razón que su atención no estaba puesta completamente en el juego.

Actualmente, el cuerpo de Kageyama respondía a los impulsos, igual a un robot previamente programado para moverse hacia donde debía, cuando debía. Mientras que su mente divagaba en las miles de formas y opciones que tenía de decirle a Hinata todo eso que deseaba. Y es que en verdad era difícil poner todo eso en palabras; su amor por Hinata era un sentimiento tan grande que simples palabras no bastaban para explicarlo. Así que debía encontrar una forma de expresar todo eso, sin dejar nada fuera.

Limpió nuevamente una gota de sudor. A esas alturas, Kageyama ya no sabía si sudaba por los nervios o si era por el terrible sol. Pues aunque podía evitar el sol bajo el techo, no podía huir del calor que emanaba. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido diseñar un gimnasio con el techo de aluminio y otras aleaciones? El lugar parecía un microondas y todos los que estaban dentro eran la jodida comida.

El sonido del silbato resonó entre los labios del entrenador Ukai.

Acababa de ser anotado un punto, el último. ¿Quién había ganado? Kageyama no sabía ni mierda. Además, esto no era un juego, era un simple entrenamiento y aunque antes se hubiese vuelto loco con eso simplemente, su mente no estaba para nada más que Hinata justo ahora.

Una vez más el silbato sonó y el balón volvió a ser lanzado al aire.

Quejidos se hicieron escuchar en todo el lugar, pero inmediatamente el profesor Takeda les hizo callar, prometiendo a todos que este sería el último juego y entonces todos podrían volver a casa a descansar. Kageyama fue el único que no se quejó. No quería escupir su pulmón, ni gastar palabras en ese momento. Obedeció sin chistar y volvió a su lugar. Y al mismo tiempo, cada uno de sus compañeros, fueron lanzándose a la cancha a vomitar el alma por la próxima media hora.

Hinata era feliz de hacerlo. Kageyama era feliz de escuchar:

-Levántala para mí – con una sonrisa tan grande como sus delgados labios le permitían.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sensación. La misma sensación que hasta hace apenas unas semanas había sido completamente desconocida para él.

Le siguió con la vista hasta que llegó a su posición. Notando sublimemente su forma de andar ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Era como el de una bailarina. Caminaba con determinación, comiéndose al mundo con cada paso, meneando los brazos con libertad partiendo el viento en trozos perfectos.

Fuerza y delicadeza en cada movimiento.

Bajó la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata irradiaba luz, confianza. Era la seguridad en persona, como una chispa eléctrica recorriendo cobre. Una criatura hermosa en todos los sentidos. Una persona apasionada. Con una luz entrando por sus ojos con cada «Levántala para mi, Kageyama». Y sus brazos revoloteando de la emoción al ser cumplida su petición y una sonrisa masiva acompañando su acción.

Así era Hinata. O por lo menos hacía lo veía él.

El balón se elevo una vez más, girando en el aire, brillando ligeramente gracias a la luz del sol. Las miradas de todos, excepto la de Kageyama, siguieron el balón. Todos listos asumiendo su posición.

Los ojos de Yuu se centraron con mucha más fuerza, el balón giro y giro. Sus músculos se tensaron asumiendo la posición para recibir el balón; respirando superficialmente con anticipación; el deseo bombeando salvajemente por sus venas.

-Vamos – susurro y se inclino un poco más hacia el centro. Vio como el balón rápidamente se acercaba.

Sucedió en un instante.

Muy ligeramente todos escucharon el sonido de contracción. A continuación, una vez recibido el balón fue enviado en dirección a Kageyama. Hinata, por el rabillo de sus ojos, no captó ni un movimiento por parte de él. Y fue en ese momento que la realidad le golpeo. Habló rápidamente: - ¡Kageyama! – Y sólo entonces él volvió de sus pensamientos.

El tiempo se hizo más lento. Vio el balón girando en su dirección, brillando inmensamente como la sonrisa que había imaginado hace unos momentos, sintió la ráfaga de viento caliente en su piel. Oyó los lejanos gritos de Hinata y el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo… Entonces su mundo se desvaneció a negro.

**Continuará...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. 1- Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Haikyū! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

¡Para mi amore Patch a quien tanto quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #1<strong>

**«Despertar»**

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, como si acabara de despertar de la más horrible y larga pesadilla de su vida. Sus orbes azul oscuro se movieron de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, hasta detenerse en un punto fijo en el blanco techo frente a él. Entonces comenzó a ser consciente de todo a su alrededor; el _tic, tic_, que sonaba alado de su oreja izquierda, como una dulce melodía en una noche melancólica; de que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba entumida, como si miles y miles de hormigas recorrieran con rapidez su cuerpo; de los extraños cables conectados a él y del asqueroso olor a fármacos.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio hacia su lado derecho. Las cortinas blancas ondeaban con el viento y la luz del sol entraba delicada hasta perderse bajo la cama. ¿Dónde es que estaba? ¿Cómo es que había llegado allí? No lograba recordar absolutamente nada. Intentó, llenó de temor y duda, levantarse. Pero no pudo hacer más que mover ligeramente el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Alertando de ese modo a la mujer de negros cabellos que estaba sentada en el blanco sofá bajo la ventada. Repasando en su mente una y otra vez los días que habían pasado desde aquel accidente. Ella saltó, literalmente, en emoción y nervios al ver ese ligero movimiento. Y entonces, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes azul oscuro, cascadas de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Tobio! – Lloriqueó y con las manos temblando logró tomar aquella mano, que había permanecido inmóvil durante dos meses, en las suyas. Y hundió su rostro en ese férreo agarre. Enterrando allí todos los temores que había ido acumulando con el pasar de los días. En su corazón, una sensación de alivio se alojó sin permiso. Y una felicidad brillante, se asomó por cada poro de su cuerpo.

La escena era por demás encantadora: una madre llorando de felicidad por su hijo. Igual a la escena de una madre abrazando a su hijo que regresaba de una guerra; que posiblemente se llevaba a cabo en una parte del mundo. O como un niño recuperando el balón que se fue al patio de la vecina. Una mujer en su primera cita. Miles y miles de escenas que se llevaban a cabo en ese mismo instante… Pero a ella sólo le importaba esa. Lo suficiente como para desear durará para siempre.

Pero algo andaba mal. Kageyama no lograba entender porque esa mujer extraña tomaba con tanta confianza sus manos. Intento hablar, pero había un tubo obstruyendo su garganta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? No podía moverse, no podía hablar, la única cosa que podía hacer era mover sus manos y los ojos. Tenía miedo. No quería que esa mujer siguiera tocándolo. Quería irse de allí. ¿A dónde? Tampoco lo sabía. No sabía absolutamente nada. Su mente era como un lienzo en blanco al cual el artista había abandonado sin poner colores. Una habitación vacía en la cual ni siquiera había un eco.

Buscó con sus ojos una vez algo, lo que fuera que le diera respuestas.

Se vio descubriendo que todo dentro del lugar era blanco, de un blanco tan puro que nunca antes había visto; las cortinas, el sofá de piel, las paredes, los aparatos conectados a él, todo tan blanco. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo para descubrir que estaba acostado en una cama igualmente blanca, con sabanas de ese mismo tono. Alzó su mano libre y en ella vio una extraña cosa presionando su dedo índice.

Un dolor punzante y una imagen rápida en su cabeza. Conocía ese lugar, era una habitación de hospital.

El _tic, tic_, comenzó a ser más rápido. Pasando de ser a una dulce melodía a una melodía intensa, desesperante. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y comenzó a luchar por moverse. Su madre, asustada, no permitió que el estado de shock le dominara y corrió fuera por el médico.

La habitación fue llenada en cuestión de segundos por más desconocidos. Sus brazos respondieron y comenzaron a agitarse. Entre enfermeras y un médico, un sedante le fue inyectado. Volviendo a esa oscuridad de la que recién había escapado.

.

.

Sus ojos volvieron abrirse desesperados, encontrando en lugar de luz, una muy fría oscuridad. Ahora sabía en donde estaba, reconocía ese lugar, pero seguía sin saber cómo y por qué había llegado allí. Era un poco más consciente de las cosas, su cuerpo estaba más sensible al clima y respondió mucho mejor que la primera vez, eso sólo significaba que podía moverse. Escuchó el sonido rítmico del aire junto a un sonido de clic. Y sintió pesadamente como algo tiraba de su boca, y volvió a sentirse aprisionado. Buscó con la vista a la mujer de antes.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido despertar.

Una mujer entró a su visión con un rostro amable, vestida como enfermera. Intentó hablar de nuevo, un sonido sordo, casi igual a un agonizante quejido de un animal fue lo que salió, el tubo aún obstruía su garganta.

-No serás capaz de hablar, cariño. Tienes un tubo bajando por tu garganta que te ayuda a respirar.

Movió un brazo y siento dolor disparándose hasta su hombro. Por lo menos ya no estaba entumido, por lo menos podía descartar la idea de que estaba muerto y que había llegado a una especie de cielo, incluso infierno.

-Puedo darte algo para el dolor si lo deseas – le dijo –. Pero probablemente te hará dormir de nuevo y ya has dormido bastante. Además, tu madre quiere verte.

¿Su madre? Un dolor punzante y momentáneo presionó su cabeza. Tenía una madre, lograba recordar que la tenía, pero su rostro… No lograba recordar su rostro, ni siquiera algún momento que hubiese pasado junto a ella. Intentó detener el dolor en su cabeza llevando su mano hasta el lugar y frunció el ceño de esa manera aterradora. Sintió por primera vez lo fría que era la habitación y pensó, sólo pensó, que probablemente era invierno, porque un frío como ese, sólo podía llegar en esos momentos. La enfermera se movió hasta el pie de la cama y entonces con la barbilla señalo hacía el sofá. Kageyama por primera vez notó que había alguien durmiendo allí. Una persona, no la mujer de hace rato, esta vez era un chico, un pequeño quizá de primaria con cabellos anaranjados, tan anaranjados como un atardecer de primavera.

El dolor en su cabeza volvió.

-Ha venido aquí todos los días después de clases y no se mueve de aquí durante todo el tiempo que queda hasta el siguiente día. Ha hecho de este lugar su hogar, y no importa cuánto le insistan en que vaya a casa, se niega a hacerlo. Incluso cuando necesitábamos hacer nuestro trabajo, él solo iba hasta afuera de la puerta. Un amigo muy devoto el que tienes aquí.

Kageyama intentó entender todo lo que la enfermera le decía, pero sus palabras no tenían significado alguno para él. No recordaba alguna vez haber visto al chico recostado en el sofá. Su situación comenzaba a ser frustrante; quería respuestas pero no podía hablar.

La enferma se acercó más al chico y le movió del hombro.

-Hinata, él está despierto.

Hinata se enderezo rápidamente, con el cuerpo tenso como si en verdad estuviera esperando por escuchar eso todo este tiempo, tal y como la enfermera había dicho. Sus ojos inmediatamente volaron hacia Kageyama. Kageyama lo miró e instantáneamente desvió la mirada. Una presión desconocida presiono su pecho al encontrar aquellos ojos marrones viéndolo con una brillante felicidad. Sintió un mareo y unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Hinata empezó a acercarse, con sus propios ojos brillando con lágrimas. Estirando su dedo para enjugar las lágrimas que resbalaban traviesas por las mejillas de Kageyama. Kageyama, por su parte, no pudo evitar que el blanco de su piel lo hiciera pensar en todo y nada a la vez. Remontándolo a recuerdos infantiles donde había paz e inocencia. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué tenía aquel afecto devastador en él?

-¡Kageyama, Idiota! – Hinata realmente tenía ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y zarandearlo una y otra vez, por atreverse a dormir por el tiempo que lo había hecho. Por hacerle creer que sería posible nunca más despertaría.

La confusión creció en Kageyama. Y cuando estaba por agitarse de nuevo, el médico entre en el lugar, seguido de la mujer de cabellos negros de antes. Entonces Kageyama sintió alivio, el hombre tenía una bata, él estaba en una habitación de hospital, así que tenía que ser el médico y el único que podría darle respuesta. Ignoró las palabras del chico y buscó con sus ojos los ojos de la mujer de cabellos negros y al encontrarlos la presión en su cabeza volvió, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes.

-¡Es verdad! – Gritó emocionado Hinata a la madre de Kageyama – ¡Él en verdad está despierto! No pensé… pensé que nunca podría despertar, pero él…

Hinata sorbió sus mocos y tras limpiar las lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado que Kageyama abriera los ojos? Muchas. Desde que el balón había golpeado su cabeza y él había caído al suelo tan estruendosamente. Y aunque al principio todo parecía una mala broma, pues incluso ya antes le había golpeado el mismo la cabeza con el balón, el pasar de los minutos le hizo caer en cuenta que no lo era. Creyó que despertaría pronto, pero día tras día esas esperanzas habían querido abandonarlo. El ahora poder ver sus ojos abiertos lo llenaba de alivio y furia; furia por haber tardado tanto en abrir los ojos.

Una nueva enfermera entró a la habitación, seguida por un terapeuta respiratorio, y el doctor que iba a verle todos los días.

-Nos has dado un buen susto, Kageyama – El doctor sacó su tabla de apuntes y repasó con una lectura rápida sus observaciones y los exámenes que vendrían a continuación para su paciente. Entonces, tras una mirada rápida sobre sus lentes, se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida que mantenía Kageyama hacia su madre y el joven Hinata. Sus años de experiencia le llevaron a una superstición, por la cual rogaba fuera incorrecta. – ¿Kageyama? – llamó una vez más, como una prueba, como la primera de todas. El llamado fue respondido, pero no de la forma en que él esperaba que lo hiciera. Kageyama giró a verlo por intuición, no porque supiera realmente que él era Kageyama.

Volvió la vista a sus apuntes y revisó meticulosamente los avances que como terapeuta había ido anotando a lo largo de esos dos meses. Sin duda el había visto la evolución cognitiva de su paciente en estado vegetativo, pero no había notado en ningún momento lo que sus ojos veían ahora.

Con un gesto, le pidió a su colega, el terapeuta respiratorio, que por favor procediera a sacar el tubo de la garganta del chico. Entre más pronto saliera de allí, más pronto se acostumbraría a hablar y podría comenzar con los exámenes correspondientes.

-Vamos a sacar el tubo de tu garganta – le informó a Kageyama -, pero has estado dependiendo de el por un buen tiempo, así que podría ser difícil para tu cuerpo respirar por sí mismo. Tal vez tengamos que ponerlo de nuevo – advirtió.

Asintió con la cabeza, queriendo hablar de una buena vez y entender que es lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué se sentía tan perdido? A pesar de ver el lugar y tener en claro que estaba en un hospital, seguía sintiéndose perdido, sin nadie a su alrededor.

La enfermera y el terapeuta tiraron del tubo hacia afuera, Kageyama tosió con arcadas ante la sensación. El terapeuta respiratorio se acercó y colocó una máscara sobre su rostro, bombeando una cosa bulbosa en el otro extremo, forzando aire a sus pulmones. Durante un momento, Kageyama llegó a sentirse como si se estuviera ahogando, pero entonces los instintos de su cuerpo entraron en juego, y sus pulmones dieron un pequeño respiro por su propia cuenta, después otro y otro.

Tres de las cuatro personas del personal médico sonrieron con alegría.

Una cánula fue colocada en su nariz y el oxígeno comenzó a fluir.

-Yo – Su voz salió gruesa y áspera, apenas en un susurro. Hinata sonrió con su amplia sonrisa.

-Va a tomar unos días para que tu voz funcione bien – dijo la enfermera.

-Por ahora no puedes hablar mucho, pero estoy seguro que hay algunas preguntas que quieres hacer – agregó el terapeuta, el médico que le había atendido todo ese tiempo y quien ya tenía una idea clara de lo que preguntaría -. Pero primero debes responderme unas preguntas a mí.

Asintió.

-¿Sabes en donde estas?

Kageyama miró a su alrededor. Una habitación escrupulosamente blanca y con olor a fármacos. Enfermeras y médicos entrando y saliendo. Y esas dos personas frente a él que parecía conocerlo. No. No lo sabía, por más que supiera que era un hospital. Y entre más intentaba pensar en ello, más grande era el dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Agr! – se quejó cuando no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada su madre.

-Eso parece. Por favor, permítame seguir.

Hinata tomó la mano de la madre de Kageyama y con un gesto le indicó que debía apartarse.

-Te llamas Kageyama Tobio – informó, teniendo superficialmente clara la situación -. Estás en el hospital de Prefectura de Miyagi. Has estado en coma durante dos meses.

Los ojos de Kageyama se abrieron con consternación al escuchar todo aquella información que se supone debería de saber. Arrugó su nariz en un gesto de molestia y sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas. Una luz parecida a pequeños flashes pasó por su mente una y otra vez.

El terapeuta se dio cuenta de la desesperación que Kageyama tenía al querer recordar aquello que él le decía. Y a pesar de que veía la cara preocupada de su madre y amigo, sabía que lo mejor en este momento era eso, informar y preguntar. Tenía que evaluar su estado, que tan grave era.

-¡Oiga! – Hinata por fin irrumpió - ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Ahora el médico estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. En un 100% de probabilidades dentro de su hipótesis, un 80% estaba más que confirmado. Bastaban unos cuantos exámenes que determinarían si el traumatismo craneoencefálico había sido más grave de lo que pensó en un principio. Tomó apuntes y con el dedo llamó a Hinata.

Desde que él chico había sido internado, ese chico enano había ido día tras día a visitarlo, sin faltar ni un solo día. Sabía, porque el mismo Hinata se lo había dicho, que apreciaba a Kageyama como un amigo al que tenía que superar. Le contó desde la primera vez que se vieron, hasta la forma en que su relación fue avanzando. Y pudo notar la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando él le decía la forma tan magnífica que sentía cada que Kageyama levantaba el balón para él.

-Cuando golpea mi mano, la sensación es tan… ¡Woh! – Le dijo ese día. Con una sonrisa tan radiante; pudo haber dejado ciego con ese brillo a cualquiera.

Entonces decidió que no perdía nada con intentar. Tomó al chico por los hombros y le acercó al pie de la cama. Hinata miró dudoso la acción del médico pero se dejo hacer.

Kageyama observó con consternación al chico frente a él. La forma en la que resplandecía ahora bajo la luz de lámpara; sus ojos se topaban con la luz blanquecina, le daban ganas de tocar su piel para cerciorarse de que era real y no sólo un extraño producto de su subconsciente. Entonces pensó que quizá las sensaciones que el chico le producía no eran más que un deseo reprimido respecto a su persona. Y una sensación de hundimiento llenó su pecho.

-¿Sabes quién es él? – Primer error: preguntar.

-Yo…

Hinata notó, tan pronto salió la primera sílaba de los labios de Kageyama como su voz era diferente, sabía que era la de él, pero tenía un nuevo tono, ronco, suave (y no tenía nada que ver con el aparato que recién se le había sido retirado); cruel agonía de sus tonos perdidos. No quería embaucarse en un análisis intenso del por qué encontraba su voz diferente, pero había algo. Una cosa que desconocía, y no tenía seguridad en sí temerle o no. La garganta le comenzó a fallar, podía adivinar que iba a cerrarse, o por lo menos se le iba a dificultar mucho poder respirar por el resto de la noche, producía soniditos ahogados parecidos a una gatito maullando desde su estomago hasta chocar con cada cuerda vocal. Era esa sensación que da cuando sientes que algo realmente malo va a suceder. Como una premonición en su pecho. Se sentía como si le hubiesen inyectado tres litros de Epinefrina, y la adrenalina se drenara por cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo. Respiró con profundidad, debía tranquilizarse o podía desmayarse por la ansiedad.

Segundo error: responder.

Aunque Hinata tenía sus facciones tan suaves como las de Titian, su sufrimiento fue más que obvio.

_-Yo… No lo conozco._

**«Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré.»**

**[Gabriel García Márquez]**


	3. 2- Palabras

**Disclaimer:** Haikyū! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

¡Dedicado a mi linda amore!c:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #2<strong>

**«Palabras»**

Alguna vez leyó en un viejo artículo, que las palabras ayudan a la comunicación; eso según los lingüistas. Y según la opinión de quien escribió aquel artículo, las palabras no eran más que una ayuda para sobrevivir. La comunicación era simple ficción. En el mundo actual nadie se comunica realmente. Todo el mundo habla, pero nadie escucha. Para aquella persona, las palabras sólo son usadas para ocultar verdades y para comunicar mentiras; para interactuar lo necesario con el que te rodea.

Pero Hinata se veía contradiciendo firmemente eso. Sí, era cierto que muchas veces las palabras eran empleadas para decir mentiras, pero ¿Quién en toda su vida nunca necesito de una mentira para salvarse? _Todo el mundo habla, pero nadie escucha_. Probablemente tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie en el mundo dispuesto a escucharte. ¿Y qué pasa con quienes prefieren ser reservados? Hinata lo había visto, sus compañeros de equipo eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Tsukishima y Kageyama. Dos personas quienes sus personalidades rozaban todo el tiempo y quienes sólo se comunicaban cuando era necesario, pero eso no significa que no se tuvieran confianza o que sus palabras no fueran sinceras.

Hinata tenía un punto menos pesimista del punto de vista del hombre escritor de aquel artículo. Para él, efectivamente las palabras eran usadas para comunicarse; con sus amigos, con su familia, con los desconocidos. Las palabras eran el anzuelo perfecto para atrapar a alguien y agregarlo a su círculo de amigos. Era por eso que él nunca se quedaba callado, era por eso que siempre había insistido en hablar con Kageyama y con todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino. Con sus palabras él, había logrado convencer a Asahi de volver al club de voleibol. Había retado al mismo Tsukishima durante su primer partido para poder ingresar al club. Convenció también a Nishinoya. Se hizo amigo de Kenma y de muchos otros más. Pero lo más importante, con su insistencia y con su boca suelta, había logrado conseguir una relación cercana, parecida a una amistad, con Kageyama. Con cada «Tráela aquí» o «Por aquí» el realmente sentía que su lazo de confianza se hacía más resistente.

Para Hinata aquel «Confía en mí» que le había dicho Kageyama en aquel partido, significó mucho.

Así que las palabras eran importantes. Para comunicarse y crear lazos de confianza.

Pero…

Ese día Hinata descubrió que las palabras también son capaces de hacer mucho daño.

Nunca imaginó que una sola frase fuera capaz de lastimarlo mucho más que cualquier golpe o raspón. Si lo pensaba un poco era algo tonto, pero allí estaba, sintiéndose vacío y con un dolor en su pecho indescifrable.

_-Yo… No lo conozco._

Realmente sintió como un gran poso se abrió en el suelo, justo debajo de él y se llevó al precipicio cada buen momento que se imaginó cuando Kageyama abriera los ojos. Por un momento se aferró a lo que leyó en aquel artículo: _«Las palabras sólo son usadas para ocultar verdades y para comunicar mentiras»_ Quiso creer que Kageyama mentía, que era una vil y cruel broma, sin embargo, al fijar sus orbes con las de su compañero, supo que no mentía. Kageyama no sabía quién era él.

-¿Kageyama? – Llamó una vez más el terapeuta, alejando su atención de la mirada atónita de quien decía ser su amigo –. Necesito saber qué es lo que recuerdas. Lo último que se te viene a la mente.

Kageyama miró en todas direcciones, como si la respuesta estuviera tatuada en alguna esquina de la blanca pared, o grabada sobre alguno de los muebles. Tal vez bordada sobre sus sábanas. Pero no. No era así. No había respuestas. Su mente estaba vacía. No había recuerdo alguno sobre él mismo. ¿Quién era Kageyama? Él ¿Pero por qué no lo recordaba? De pronto se vio perdiéndose a sí mismo de una forma tan literal que le asustó. No quería eso, en verdad que no quería eso.

Su sufrimiento estaba claramente dibujado en su rostro. Ni a su madre, ni a Hinata se le pasó por alto.

El terapeuta suspiró, consciente de que lo que venía ahora sería muy doloroso para los familiares y amigos de su paciente. Llevó su tabla de apuntes a su pecho y suspirando nuevamente, se dio la vuelta y enfrento la mirada temerosa de la mujer de cabellos negros.

-Señora, podemos hablar un momento.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron igual a una daga en su pecho. Intuyó, por lo que había leído en algunas novelas y visto en algunas películas y series, que esas palabras no significaban nada bueno. Su hijo no estaba bien y ella no estaba preparada para lo que escucharía.

Asintió.

El terapeuta pasó su brazo por la espalda de la mujer y con su brazo restante empujó a Hinata junto a ellos, saliendo y dejando completamente solo a Kageyama.

Con la habitación sola. Kageyama se permitió analizar su situación(o lo que su nebulosa mente le permitió) una vez más.

Definitivamente estaba en un hospital, con un suero conectado en su muñeca y tubos metidos en sus fosas nasales para ayudarle a respirar. Además, tenía como compañía a una mujer que proclamaba ser su madre y un chico que le hacía sentirse terriblemente confundido respecto a todo.

Y además de todo eso, había algo que no lograba comprender: un vacío diferente en su pecho que le decía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante. Algo sumamente irónico si no lograba recordar nada. No tenía claro que día era, si era de noche o de día. Ni de qué manera llegó al hospital. Pero a pesar de todo eso, sentía que esas cosas eran las menos importantes, que había algo que él debía recordar por sobre todo lo demás. Algo que dejo inconcluso y que al parecer era importante. Se sentía incomodo, desesperado y brutalmente inútil. Ojala todo llegará a él de manera rápida. La situación no le gustaba ni un poco. Era como si hubiese perdido su identidad, su vida… Y ahora no fuese nada más que un _nada_. Kageyama no quería ser un _nada_, quería ser un _algo_, el _algo_ que había sido todo ese tiempo antes de dormir.

Comenzó a creer que escapó de una pesadilla sólo para volver a otra. Una pesadilla mucho más terrible que la anterior, sólo que de esta no podía despertar con cerrar y abrir los ojos, o pellizcarse el brazo. Tenía que vivirla hasta el final. Hasta encontrar la respuesta a cada duda, así le llevará toda la vida.

Que mierda. Perdió dos meses de su vida y seguiría perdiéndola a causa de su falta del saber. Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

.

.

Mientras tanto. Una vez afuera lo inevitable se hizo escuchar de la boca del médico.

-Lo que voy a decirle no es fácil. Necesito que lo tome con calma y que siga al pie mis indicaciones.

Hinata, con los ojos clavados en el piso, escuchó atentamente las palabras del médico. Él ya sabía lo que diría, no importaba cuantas veces su mente se negara a procesar la información y creerlo, la situación era más que obvia.

-Al parecer su hijo sufre de un caso de amnesia postraumática. – Él lo dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo. A ella se le acabó el mundo. Los orbes marrones de Hinata brillaron, no de felicidad ni de nada parecido, eran lágrimas rodando –. No puedo darle un pronóstico estable ahora, eso lo decidirá el tiempo. Puede que su hijo no recuerde nada y no sea capaz de almacenar y evocar nueva información por un par de horas, días, semanas, meses o incluso años. Por ahora, lo único que como médico puedo asegurarle es que su hijo sufre únicamente de desorientación y amnesia retrógrada **[1]**. No hay amnesia anterógrada **[2]**, y tampoco hay daños en el lenguaje; él recuerda como hablar y entiende lo que se le dice. Sin embargo, puede que la confusión y desorientación por la que está pasando haga aparecer algunas alteraciones en su conducta, como inquietud o agitación, tal y como lo hizo al principio.

Su madre procesó cada palabra lo mejor que pudo. Por supuesto que él saber que su hijo estaba despierto la hacía feliz, pero el saber que no podía recordarla era doloroso. Saber que su condición podía ser cuestión de horas o años, no hacía más que hacerla sentir ansiosa e inquieta.

-Usaremos el tiempo que este aquí para saber que tan grave es el traumatismo, realizaremos los exámenes correspondientes y en base a eso le daremos un diagnostico. Por ahora lo único que puede hacer para ayudarle a orientarse, a afianzar sus recuerdos y a almacenar nueva información, es dándole los datos usted misma. Informar y no preguntar, esa será la clave. Mantengámoslo en un ambiente tranquilo, con pocas personas alrededor y sin ruido, eso ayudara a reducir su estado de confusión y con ello disminuirán también la agitación y el resto de conductas inapropiadas que puedan presentarse. Por supuesto, no le dé información de una sola vez, no queremos sobrecargarlo con información; demandemos las respuestas a su ritmo, sin exigirle periodos de atención prolongados y dándole tiempo de descanso. Puede empezar orientándolo en el tiempo, dígale que día es hoy, la hora y repítalo cada día.

El terapeuta hizo una pausa. Luego continuó.

-Por ahora, ustedes serán las únicas personas que se le será permitido ver.

Dicho eso y tras una ligera inclinación, se despidió de Hinata y de la madre de Kageyama. Ambos lo vieron darles la espalda y caminar lejos de ellos, perdiéndose entre los pulidos pasillos hacia algún lugar. Ninguno fue capaz de decir algo al otro; alguna palabra de consuelo, un «todo irá bien», nada parecido salió de sus bocas. No había palabras que pudieran decirse que los tranquilizará.

-Volveré con él. – Informó ella, palpando el hombro del chico con una total delicadeza. Luego dio la vuelta y se alejó, de regreso a la habitación donde su hijo estaba. Ella estaba intentado ser fuerte, no se permitiría llorar frente al amigo tan devoto que tenía su hijo. El primer amigo que le conocía. Así que cuando se vio lejos de él, dejó que una a una las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Hinata no respondió. Su vista seguía clavada en la nada y sus manos echas puños sobre sus pantalones. Kageyama era un idiota, un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidara de todo? ¿Qué pasaba con aquello que había prometido decirle a Hinata al terminar las prácticas? Llevaba esperando dos meses para poder escuchar aquello tan importante que Kageyama tenía que decirle, y ahora, de pronto, sin previo aviso y sin anestesia, le era informado que no recordaba nada.

-_¿Hinata? _– en su mente, la voz de Kageyama sonó y la imagen de aquella vez apareció –. _Tengo algo que decirte después de las prácticas, volvamos juntos a casa._

Era un mentiroso. Nunca volvieron a casa juntos. Nunca le dijo aquello tan importante. Y a pesar de que había esperado durante dos meses, al parecer nunca escucharía aquello que quería escuchar. En su interior deseó regresar el tiempo y rescatar el verdadero sentido de tales palabras. Quería que las palabras pronunciadas aquella vez fueran sinceras, que no ocultasen verdades, que expresasen los verdaderos sentimientos de Kageyama. Quería que esas mismas palabras le abrigaran los sentimientos profundos de su misma alma, que se sentía vejada, golpeada y marginada.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan feliz aquella vez? No lo sabía. Realmente no lo sabía. Lo único que podía saber era que escuchar aquello le hizo sentir calidez y que por un segundo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¿Cuándo es que había deseado eso? Tampoco lo sabía, simplemente sucedió. Kageyama había dejado de ser su rival a vencer, se había convertido en algo más que eso y dolía. Ahora más que nunca.

Las palabras de Kageyama habían sido crueles sin pretender serlo y no había formula que hiciera que nunca las hubiera dicho. Allí estaban, dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, taladrando sus emociones sin piedad alguna.

Hinata nuevamente volvió a sentir aquel amargo sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que fue derrotado en un partido. Un sentimiento que creía nunca más volvería a repetir. Se sentía molesto, impotente, solo… Sentía que había perdido de nuevo algo importante.

*******✲ﾟ**********✲ﾟ**********✲ﾟ*******

La mañana del siguiente día, Hinata fue a la escuela como día tras día lo había hecho, con la sensación de que informar a los demás sobre el estado actual de Kageyama no sería fácil. Todos en el club esperaban buenas noticias, algo como «Todo está bien, él estará de vuelta pronto», pero nada como eso es lo que debía decir. Nada estaba bien. Kageyama no estaría de vuelta ni hoy, ni mañana, probablemente no estaría de vuelta en años.

-¡Shoyo! – La voz animada a sus espaldas la conocía perfectamente, era Nishinoya.

Hinata hizo puño sus manos y apretó los dientes. No podía girar a verlo porque su cuerpo no respondía.

Junto a Nishinoya venían Asahi, Sawamura y Sugawara. Los cuatro esperan grandes noticias. Todos esperaban grandes noticias desde que él día de ayer, cuando el profesor Takeda les había informado que la madre de Kageyama había llamado para decir que su hijo estaba despierto. En un principio todos querían asistir a verlo, pero al final, después de una larga charla y de sacar conclusiones, decidieron que lo mejor era que sólo una persona fuera.

-Confiamos en ti, Hinata – Le había dicho Sawamura con esa sonrisa que lo confirmaba.

Y junto a él, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Y ahora allí estaba, apretando los dientes y dándoles las espaldas porque simplemente no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? Recordó, como al principio de todo Nishinoya se había echado la culpa al ser él quien había enviado el balón hacia Kageyama. La cara preocupada de Sawamura, Asahi, Shimizu, Sugawara, incluso la de Tsukishima. La forma desesperada en la que el profesor Takeda llamó a una ambulancia, y como el entrenador Ukai había intentado poner a todos en calma.

Todos habían continuado con las actividades en el club porque confiaban que en cuanto Kageyama abriera los ojos, él volvería junto a ellos y de nueva cuenta realizaría aquellos tan extraordinarios pases. Tomaría su lugar como armador y todo volvería a la normalidad, quedando todo lo sucedido como una vieja anécdota que algún día recordarían.

-¿Hinata? – Llamó Sawamura al llegar a su lado.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó. La primera persona en notarlo fue Sugawara. Aquella fina intuición que poseía al conocer perfectamente a sus compañeros, le permitió analizar que nada andaba bien con Hinata. Sus ojos desorbitados no hacían más que confirmarlo.

-¡Shoyo! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¿Cómo esta él? – Nishinoya revoloteó a su alrededor.

Sawamura lo tomó de un brazo y dijo: - Detente, déjalo hablar.

Las palabras están para comunicarnos, con familiares y amigos, para decir mentiras y verdades, para informar buenas noticias y malas también. Las palabras pueden romper a alguien en un millón de pedazos, pero también pueden unir esos trozos de nuevo. Las palabras son singularmente la fuerza más poderosa disponible de las personas. Pueden ser usadas para dar ánimos, o para destruir a alguien… Encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que desgarra tu alma nunca es fácil.

Un par de palabras pueden herir más profundamente que una espada. Hinata lo descubrió de la peor forma.

**«Y esas palabras que nunca pronunciaste, fueron las que siempre necesite escuchar.»**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: <strong> _Amnesia retrógrada (dificultades para recordar eventos pasados)_

**[2]:**_ Amnesia anterógrada (dificultades para almacenar nueva información)_


	4. 3- Sueños

**Disclaimer: **Haikyū! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

¡Para mi amada. Linda, Je t'aime!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #3<strong>

**«Sueños»**

La habitación era oscura y fría. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, ni como había llegado allí. Probablemente su cuerpo inconsciente se había movido provechoso de su confusión. O tal vez había sido movido mientras dormía por alguno de esos desconocidos. Como sea que haya sido, él estaba allí, rodeado de nada más que oscuridad. Aunque aún podía escuchar claramente el chirrido de zapatos deportivos haciendo fricción contra un muy bien lustrado piso de madera. El rebotar de un balón. Y su propia voz resonando entre las paredes.

Sí, sin duda esa era su voz.

Pero… sus labios no se movían, él lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Estaban sellados como si la silicona más fuerte del mundo hubiese sido puesta sobre ellos. Así que… ¿Cómo podía escuchar su propia voz si no hablaba? ¿Era una cruel broma? ¿De quién? Comenzaba a sentirse irritado, sin fuerzas, con enfado. Tenía unas fuertes ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y partirle el rostro a quién fuera que estuviese burlándose de él.

Quería creer que su voz sonando por todos lados, no eran más que grabaciones que un muy mal bromista había puesto a reproducir una y otra vez en una grabadora, escondida en algún rincón de esa oscuridad, porque siendo realistas, era imposible que pudiera escucharse hablar cuando no podía mover sus labios.

El estar loco no era una opción. Kageyama lo sabía, él no estaba loco, ni siquiera un poco. La voz no venía de su cabeza, era real y se repetía una y otra vez como un casete siendo rebobinado, así que tenía que ser eso.

-_Mientras yo esté aquí, serás invencible._

Allí estaba de nuevo. Su voz, sonando incansable, determinada. Haciendo eco entre las paredes de la oscura habitación y muriendo en sus oídos. Provocando en algún lugar de su pecho un dolor indescifrable. Un dolor que le decía a gritos que esas palabras eran importantes, que tenía que recordarlas y ser capaz de decirlas. Él. Su voz.

Sonaba estúpido e incoherente, pero allí, inmóvil, en medio de esa habitación desconocida, también se sentía feliz. Esa sensación hiriente que le envolvía al sentir que estaba olvidando algo, también lo hacía sentirse cálido, igual a como cuando recibes un tazón de sopa caliente en un día frío de invierno; la mejor de las sensaciones albergada en su corazón.

-_Una vez más._

¿Qué era eso? La voz era distinta. Ya no era su voz.

-_Una vez más. Levanta el balón para mí, una vez más._

Ese extraño dolor aumentó. Las palabras eran dirigidas a él, lo sabía, pero su cuerpo no se movía, como una estatua de mármol en exhibición; fría, inexpresiva, sin movimiento, como si de pronto un maniquí se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo. Todo dejando de ser importante. Pero sin embargo, su enfado seguía allí sin cesar en ningún momento. Entonces, una línea de luz comenzó a dibujarse, delineando con delicadeza el piso de madera en el que estaba. Eran puertas abriéndose sin duda y allí, justo allí, con el rostro oculto entre la luz estaba…

No había rostro alguno que reconocer. Estaba distorsionado, irreconocible ante sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de familiaridad recorría su cuerpo. La silueta la había visto antes, pero ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué era todo tan confuso? ¿Cuánto más tenía que pasar por ese tipo de cosas?

Se sentía completamente distinto a como solía ser antes. Pero el punto era que ni siquiera recordaba como era antes. Era un completo desconocido ahora, no sólo para las personas que decían conocerlo, también lo era para él mismo.

_-¡Kageyama!_

De nuevo. Esa voz llamándolo. Miró en todas direcciones y su vista se detuvo frente a una gran cerezo, frondoso y apetecible para tomar un descanso. Caminó inseguro hasta el lugar.

_-¡Kageyama!_

Ahora la voz sonaba a sus espaldas. Pero al dar la vuelta de nuevo no había nada.

_-¡Una vez más!_

Todo daba vueltas.

Se vio de pronto con las ropas de un equipo de ¿futbol? No. No era para nada eso. ¿Un equipo de voleibol? Sí, eso es lo que era. Kageyama recordaba un equipo de voleibol. El uniforme negro. Balones rebotando en todas direcciones, pasando de un jugador a otro. Gritos de apoyo. Jugadores moviéndose en la cancha. Y él… Kageyama estaba allí, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Él estaba allí esperando por algo.

_-¡Tráelo aquí!_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, alertando de inmediato a su madre, quien sin dudarlo un poco corrió a su lado y cogió su mano izquierda entre las suyas, dando de ese modo algo de lo que aferrarse a su hijo. Kageyama, confundido aún por el extraño sueño que había tenido, arrugó el entrecejo y cubrió con su mano libre su rostro de la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Cierra las cortinas – ordenó sin un poco de delicadeza a su madre.

Ella, consciente de que para Kageyama aún era una desconocida, no se alarmó por el trato indiferente de su hijo, aunque el gesto de dolor seguía claramente dibujado en su rostro.

-Iré por tu desayuno, quizá mientras lo tomas podamos hablar – ella dijo dulcemente.

Kageyama se limitó a darle la espalda, y cuando la vio salir de la habitación de hospital, volvió boca arriba, recordando cada instante de su sueño y cerrando los ojos en un intento banal por recuperarlo. La persona que no había podido ver… quería saber quién era, tal vez ella podría darle respuestas. Sí, esa persona era su respuesta. Pero la molesta luz del sol y esa mujer abriendo las cortinas lo habían arruinado.

No. Posiblemente no había sido eso. Tal vez, había despertado ante la potente impresión que tuvo. A pesar de haber sido un sueño, él lo había sentido tan real, que pudo jurar haber movido sus manos cuando el «Tráelo aquí» sonó en su cabeza. Podía sentir sus manos arder, como si de verdad hubiesen deseado tocar ese balón. Y sintió una sensación de añoranza, deseando volver a estar de nuevo en la cancha.

No tenía explicación razonable para sus emociones, no tenía idea de si eran verdad o una simple reacción al sueño que tuvo. Pero quería descubrirlo.

*******✲ﾟ**********✲ﾟ**********✲ﾟ*******

Tuvo un sueño. No como los que solía tener antes. No, no era como aquellos en los que soñaba estar de pie sobre una enorme cancha con miles de personas gritando su nombre y dándole ánimos; a él y a su equipo. No. Esta vez el sueño había sido diferente. Tranquilo, reconfortante, lleno de esperanza, pero también muy triste.

Se había visto a él mismo jugando voleibol como en sus viejos tiempos como estudiante de secundaria: solo. No había nadie que levantará el balón para él de nuevo. Pero… entonces, de la nada y de improviso, Kageyama aparecía con ese porte de Rey que tanto odiaba y elevaba el balón en perfecta armonía con sus movimientos. Y de nuevo, la increíble sensación de golpear el balón le llenada. Sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados por hacerlo de nuevo. Repetir tal acción sin cansancio, igual que en sus antiguos días de práctica.

Pero entonces Kageyama se había ido.

Él realmente se había ido.

Y de nueva cuenta estaba solo en esa inmensa cancha. Escuchando el rebotar del balón que había quedado igual de solo que él.

Suspiró. Observando sus pies que se mantenían descalzos sobre el suelo, preguntándose porque no todo podía volver a ser como siempre.

No quería mostrar esa cara de tristeza frente a su familia. Pero no importará lo que hiciera o los recuerdos que trajera a su mente, nada funcionaba. La idea de que Kageyama, el Kageyama que él conocía, se había ido, le hacía sentir impotente y de muchas maneras culpable.

Ni siquiera había podido olvidar como las caras de felicidad de todos en el club de voleibol se habían borrado cuando les había dicho que Kageyama era incapaz de recordarlos, que incluso se había olvidado de quién era el mismo, y que era posible que no lo recordara durante mucho tiempo.

Recordaba también como Sugawara había intentado animarlo.

-Estoy seguro que él debe de sentirse mucho más mal que todos nosotros. Si yo me olvidará un día de todas las personas que alguna vez consideré importantes, me entristecería y haría lo que fuera por recordarlas. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo Kageyama lucha por recuperar sus recuerdos. Hinata – le dijo posando una mano sobre los hombros de Hinata; y una sonrisa bailando en su rostro -, estoy seguro que él no querría olvidarte.

Sin duda las palabras de Sugawara le habían hecho sentir llenó de esperanza y entusiasmo. Habían recuperado por pequeños segundos al Hinata de antes, pero entonces recordaba la forma distante en que Kageyama había dicho ese «No lo conozco» y la tristeza volvía a reemplazar su felicidad. Añoraba de regreso a Kageyama. Sus tratos toscos y la manera brusca en la que lo hacía entrar en razón. La forma perfecta en la que coordinaban en cada ataque. Y esa amistad-no-amistad que habían desarrollado en tan poco tiempo.

Quizá su sueño hablaba de eso. De su deseo ferviente por volver a realizar un ataque rápido junto a Kageyama, después de todo, el contenido de los sueños suele estar relacionado con nuestros deseos. O eso es lo que su madre le había dicho.

Esa era su realidad.

Hinata deseaba recuperar a Kageyama, ese Kageyama idiota que siempre le molestaba.

Él entendía por completo que esto era mucho más difícil para su amigo que para él mismo, pero por lo menos Kageyama no lo recordaba. No podía saber que era ese mismo chico de cabellos naranjas al que tanto le hacía daño con su indiferencia. No podía sentirse culpable por ello y de ese modo dejar de hacerlo.

Hinata también quería despertar con amnesia, olvidarse de todas las pequeñas cosas, de aquellos recuerdos de los que no podía escapar por más que quisiera. Quería dejar de sentirse de esa manera y sí para conseguir eso tenía que olvidarse de Kageyama, de sus amigos, de su familia y de el mismo, lo haría. Olvidaría aquel partido en el que se habían conocido. Olvidaría el enfrentamiento donde Kageyama le había hecho sentir inferior. Olvidaría lo sorprendido que estaba de verlo en Karasuno. Olvidaría sus primeras prácticas juntos, y aquel partido contra Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. La primera vez que habían usado aquel ataque tan característico de ellos, y las caras sorprendidas de todos aquellos que se enfrentaban a tal ataque por primera vez. La manera en que lo reconfortaba y le daba ánimos. Aquellas lindas palabras que le había dicho partido tras partido, haciéndole entender que siempre estarían juntos.

¡Pero joder!

Realmente Hinata quería olvidar todo eso, pero no podía. Le gustaba recordar todo eso incluso si era doloroso. Le gustaba saber que Kageyama estaba despierto, incluso si no lo recordaba. Porque por lo menos de esa manera, había esperanza, alegría. Porque podía verlo y escuchar su voz. Porque sabía que aunque pasaran años y años, él haría todo lo posible por recuperar a esa persona que añoraba. Y si no volvía, si Kageyama se volvía otra persona, él no lo dejaría. Porque después de todo habían prometido estar juntos. Trabajar como un dúo y lograr grandes cosas de esa manera.

Sí.

Hinata sonrió, con la vista aún sobre sus pies descalzos. Luego levantó la vista hacia su uniforme.

-¡Bien! – Con un ánimo que no podía saber si era real o alguna fuerza extraña que lo impulsaba a fingir, se levantó y empuñó la mano en el aire - ¡Hagámoslo!

**«Muchas realidades que deberían haber sido sueños; demasiados sueños que deberían haber sido realidades»**


	5. 4- Confesión

**Disclaimer: **Haikyū! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

¡Para mi amore, feliz San Valentín (atrasado)!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo #4<strong>

**«Confesión»**

Sugawara se distinguía por ser la clase de persona en la que podías confiar sin temor a ser juzgado o delatado. Y como recompensa por confiar en él, seguro que recibirías un buen consejo. Por esa razón, aquella tarde después de las prácticas, Kageyama le había interceptado para pedir uno de esos tan sabios consejos.

Aunque en un principio Sugawara llegó a pensar que sería algo de armador a armador, terminó dándose cuenta que pensar eso era un muy terrible error. Sin duda Kageyama le pedía ese tipo de consejos en ocasiones; pero cuando había visto sus mejillas sonrojadas y la manera en la que evadía su mirada, había pensado que esta vez no sería así, y que en lugar de eso se le confesaría. Obviamente él se había puesto nervioso también, no todos los días recibía confesiones, mucho menos la de un chico, y ni en sus más locos sueños imaginaría que Kageyama lo haría.

Pero allí estaba Tobio. Tomándolo por los hombros, con la cabeza agachada, temblando y sonrojado. Estaba tardando en decirlo, y Sugawara aprovechaba el momento para pensar detenidamente la manera correcta en que debía rechazarlo, después de todo, él ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba.

_Lo siento, Kageyama. Simplemente llegaste tarde._

Pero en realidad Sugawara se equivocaba. Había distintos motivos por los cuales Kageyama se encontraba así de nervioso y sonrojado en ese momento. Primeramente estaba el hecho de que Hinata se había acercado demasiado a él cuando lavaba su cabeza en las llaves de agua. Y segundo que Hinata se había dejado abrazar por Sawamura. Aunque esa última no era más que una exageración por parte suya. Daichi no había hecho nada más que alborotar sus cabellos y felicitarlo por la práctica del día de hoy. Y Hinata no había hecho más que sonreír en forma de agradecimiento.

Y eso era lo que le molestaba.

Su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que podía enfadarlo a la vez que podía hacerlo sentir como si miles de mariposas habitaran su estomago. Lo cual era muy tonto sabiendo que el estomago estaba llenó de ácido gástrico ¿Qué le hacía pensar que miles de mariposas podían vivir allí? Hinata. Hinata le hacía pensar esas estupideces.

Y por eso había corrido hacía la única persona en la que estaba seguro podía confiar.

Había pensado primeramente en decirlo a Sawamura, pero después de haber visto la manera confianzuda en la que tocaba a _su_ Hinata, se había arrepentido. Pensando que probablemente usaría esos sentimientos para su propio bien.

Entonces pensó en Asahi, pero la idea la descartó luego de recordar que Asahi, a pesar de tener ese aspecto rudo y severo, era como un conejito que corría esconderse a su madriguera ante el más mínimo rastro de peligro. Y que aunque fuera capaz de darle un consejo, seguro que soltaría la lengua tan pronto se viera presionado por algún chismoso.

Y pensó en Nishinoya. Pero Nishinoya había sido un caso perdido apenas había pensado en él. Él era muy hablador y no pensaba muy bien las cosas al decirlas. Era parecido a Hinata, y seguro que no sería capaz de mantenerse callado con algo tan importante como lo que Kageyama quería decirle.

Así que pensó en Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Pensó en ellos juntos, porque siempre estaban juntos. Pero porque siempre estaban juntos, dudaba que alguno de ellos le diera un consejo en serio. Seguro que Tsukishima tan pronto se enterara de esos sentimientos impuros creciendo dentro de él, se burlaría con algo como «El Rey busca una reina ¿es eso?» y Yamaguchi como buen perro fiel, secundaría sus palabras. Aunque la idea de que Hinata fuera su reina no sonaba nada mal. Tal vez debería de pensar de nuevo las cosas.

¡NO! ¡Cielos! ¿Desde cuándo su mente lo traicionada así?

Había pensado decirlo también con el profesor Takeda y el entrenador Ukai, pero ellos eran dos adultos que sólo le darían consejos de adultos. Posiblemente el profesor Takeda le daría un sermón cargado de palabras poéticas, que bien podría usar en un futuro para hacer caer a Hinata a sus pies, pero no, por ahora no quería parecer un romeo enamorando a su Julieta. Y el entrenador Ukai seguro que le decía algo como que lo invitará a salir sin más. Y Kageyama no podía hacer nada de eso, porque el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía sentir de nuevo esas mariposas estúpidas dentro de todo su ser, tanto que comenzaba a pensar que debía beberse un insecticida para que así se murieran de una vez, ya que el ácido gástrico no parecía funcionar.

Al final, después de pasar y repasar nombres, no quedó con una mejor opción que Sugawara. De ese modo, al terminar el entrenamiento del día, había evadido a Hinata diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hacer, y se había escondido entre los muros a esperar a su presa, alegrándose al verlo vulnerable atrás de Sawamura, en lugar de estar a su lado, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Lo había jalado de su mano hacia sí, y después sellado su boca con sus manos para que no gritara. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que todos estaban lo suficientemente lejos lo había soltado y colocado frente a él, sin soltar sus hombros, para que de ese modo evitará que escapara.

-Eh… Yo… - balbuceó nervioso Sugawara, con las perlitas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-¡Sugawara-san! – gritó tan energético como solía ser cuando estaba cerca de Hinata.

Sugawara se tensó, pensando que no habría forma de detenerlo. Sólo quedaba escucharlo y rechazarlo de la manera más amable que conocía.

-¡Yo tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte! – los dedos de Kageyama se hundieron con dolor en los hombros de Sugawara –. Sé que es algo ilógico viniendo de mi y que no tengo derecho alguno para pedirte lo que te quiero pedir, pero después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que no habría mejor persona que tú.

Sugawara mordió su labio inferior, formando una mueca que podría decirse que era una sonrisa.

-Sugawara-san, yo…

-Kageyama, yo creo que…

-Me he sentido realmente extraño estos días…

-No creo que sea lo correcto…

-Un momento puedo sentirme enfadado y al otro completamente feliz…

-Deberías pensar mejor las cosas…

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Yo no creo ser la persona indica para ti…

-Creo que me gusta Hinata.

Ambos se miraron incrédulos. Soltando un: - ¿Eh? – al mismo tiempo, igual que sus oraciones inconclusas anteriores.

Sugawara se sintió completamente avergonzado por haber mal interpretado las cosas hasta tal punto. Kageyama se preguntó por qué Sugawara pensaría algo como eso, para él era más que obvio que la persona que le gustaba a Suga-san, no era él.

Después de aclarados los mal entendidos. Sugawara invitó a Kageyama a un parque cerca de la zona, en donde ambos podría platicar a gusto sobre ese tema que tan incómodo tenía a Kageyama. Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo diferente que se sentía cuando Hinata estaba cerca, desde cómo sus piernas temblaban y su corazón palpitaba como si quisiera salir de su pecho y escapar a lado del pequeño; hasta como sentía su cuerpo arder ante cada interacción que ese mismo pequeño tenía con otras personas que no fuera él.

-No tengo idea de cuándo fue qué comencé a sentirme así – continuó – pasó de un momento a otro. Un día Hinata era el mismo crío molesto, y al otro era adornado por canciones y querubines.

Sugawara sonrió todo el tiempo, ante cada palabra que Kageyama decía, incapaz de creer que ese frívolo y creído armador, albergará tales dulces palabras y buenos sentimientos. Aunque ya antes había visto un poco de eso, y extrañamente siempre eran dirigidas a Hinata, a nadie más que él. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Kageyama claramente se había sentido atraído por Hinata mucho antes de que él fuera capaz de darse cuenta. Si ahora lo notaba era porque simplemente el frasco donde guardaba sus sentimientos ya estaba lleno y necesitaba desalojar un poco. Él sabía sobre eso, no podía engañarlo.

-Bueno, pienso que primeramente tendríamos que saber que es lo que Hinata siente por ti ¿no lo crees? – Sugawara se llevó un dedo a la barbilla e hizo esa posé como si pensará.

-Puedo hacer que me amé a la fuerza.

El rostro de Sugawara se desfiguró en una sonrisa forzada.

-No creo que eso sea lo correcto – dijo sin deshacer la mueca –. Creo que si tienes miedo a ser rechazado, deberías intentar cortejarlo sin que él lo note.

Kageyama arrugó el entrecejo. La idea de Sugawara no sonaba nada mal, de hecho era perfecta para alguien con tan poco tacto como él. Pretender al chico sin que se diera cuenta, hacerlo enamorarse sin aviso, de la misma forma que Hinata lo había hecho. Sí. Darle una cucharada de su propia medicina no sonaba nada mal.

-Pero piensa que eso también no podría funcionar. Tal vez sólo piense que estas siendo amable y no llegué a creer nada más allá de que quieres ser _su amigo_. Aunque eso es algo irónico si vez que claramente ya son amigos.

Esa era una posibilidad también. Sus opciones eran 50% y 50%, no había nada que perder, además, un dicho popular decía «El que no arriesga no gana» y si para ganar a Hinata tenía que arriesgarse el mismo, estaba más que perfecto. Justo en ese momento se sentía como si no hubiera cosa que no pudiese hacer en nombre de Hinata. Si le pedían que cruzara un mar lleno pirañas, lo haría. Que recorriera el mundo cien veces a pie, lo haría. Que bebiera 10 litros de cianuro, lo haría. Que robará la luna y la encogiera, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa si eso asegura tener a Hinata; como su compañero de equipo, como su amigo, como su pareja. No importaba en realidad la manera en la que el pequeño estuviera con él, lo que importaba era eso último: que estuviera siempre con él y que no le dejase nunca.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? – propuso Sugawara al verlo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Salir? – le miró dudando.

-Sí. Dile que necesitas un par de zapatillas***** nuevas.

-Pero mis zapatillas aún sirven.

-Yo... Yo sé que sirven, es sólo un pretexto para tener una "cita" con él – Sugawara dibujó comillas en el aire al pronunciar «cita».

-Oh, ¿Debería hacerlo ahora?

-Bueno, si no me equivoco, ahora él debe de estar por llegar a su casa. Podrías llamarlo y quedar en verse, o podrías decirle que pasarás por él a su casa.

La idea de pasar a casa de Hinata era mucho mejor que quedar en algún sitio cualquiera, pero había un enorme problema con eso. Kageyama no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Hinata. Sí, sabía más o menos el camino que tomaba, pero de eso, a saber cuál era su casa, era muy distinto. Era capaz de tocar casa por casa preguntando por él, pero eso sería muy vergonzoso. Tal vez antes había pensado ser capaz de todo por el pequeño, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no haría algo que lo hiciera quedar tan en ridículo ¿O sí?

-Creo que vernos en alguna parte del centro sería lo mejor – dijo –. Tal vez de regreso pueda acompañarlo a casa.

Una sonrisa enorme adornó el rostro de Sugawara ante la cooperación de Kageyama. Hace ya un rato que esperaba que propusiera algo como eso.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es perfecto! La idea es sensacional Kageyama-san – Sus ojos brillando más que el mismo sol –. Sólo procura no ponerte nervioso – le aconsejó.

-Será imposible no ponerme un poco nervioso.

-Después de todo hablamos de la persona que te gusta ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Sugawara-san? La persona que te gusta…

-Yo estoy más que bien – con sus dedos formó la señal de «amor y paz» -. _Nosotros_ estamos bien – se corrigió al darse cuenta que para Kageyama ya no era un secreto. Quizá para nadie en el club lo era ya.

Kageyama sonrío. Sí, sin duda hablar con Sugawara había sido la mejor opción de todas. Nadie mejor que él podía entender lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de la persona que le gustaba. Sin duda los mejores consejos para un enamorado, no podrían venir de nadie más que de otro enamorado.

Esa tarde, al volver a casa, llamó a Hinata para ir por un nuevo par de zapatillas.

Oh, perdón. Su cita.

**«El amor es un acto de fe y quien tenga poca fe, también tendrá poco amor»**

**[Erich Fromm]**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> En algunos lugares el nombre al calzado varia. Por "zapatillas" me refiero a los zapatos deportivos.


	6. 5- Sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **Haikyū! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

¡Para: Ma vie c:!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo #5<strong>

**«Sonrisas»**

Estaba nervioso, mucho más que otras veces. Sus piernas parecían gelatina bajo el sol, y su respiración estaba tan acelerada, como si acabara de correr el maratón más largo de toda su vida; sus manos temblaban como si hubiera estado tirando puños a la pared. Y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Miraba a cada segundo el reloj en medio de la plaza, aún consciente de que había llegado demasiado temprano, pero es que la ansiedad le había ganado, y ahora no hacía más que desear que los minutos pasaran rápido.

Necesitaba ver a Hinata.

Aunque la misma idea de verlo lo ponía nervioso.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de Sugawara no había sonada nada mal en el momento que fue dicha. Se había imaginado miles de momentos y situaciones. Pero la realidad era muy diferente a la imaginación. Por su mente nunca pasó que estaría tan ansioso, nervioso, con las emociones desbordándose por cada poro de su cuerpo. Ni que la simple idea de pasar una tarde junto a Shoyo le haría desfallecer.

Creyó inocentemente que no le sería difícil actuar como cada día. Indiferente, grosero, altanero; como el Rey egocéntrico que era. Y quizá hubiese funcionado si el mismo no supiera que esa "salida" en realidad era una cita. Aunque Hinata no lo supiera.

Kageyama nunca antes había tenido una cita. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera se había sentido atraído por alguien. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie más que por sí mismo. Y ahora allí estaba, preocupado por el enano de Hinata y su tardanza. Todos esos sentimientos y ansiedad, eran hasta ese momento desconocidos para él, esta era la primera vez que _trabajaban_ juntos y la idea no le agradaba mucho. Eran sensaciones tan extrañas que no parecían acoplarse a él, a su personalidad, a su muy peculiar forma de ser.

Si antes se había preocupado porque alguien llegará temprano, habría sido por el simple hecho de no querer perder un partido, nada de sentimientos dulces como los que tenía ahora, anudado al hecho de que seguía preocupado por la tardanza de Hinata.

Oh, no. Esperen.

Hinata no estaba retrasado. Él era el que estaba en el lugar citado antes de.

Pero de igual manera le preocupaba.

Por su parte, Hinata, se encontraba seriamente entusiasmado con la idea de acompañar a Kageyama-su más grande rival-a comprar un par de zapatillas nuevas.

Se había extrañado en un principio al recibir el mensaje con la invitación. Llegó incluso a pensar que Kageyama tenía planes ocultos tras ese mensaje y esa "salida". Tal vez buscaba perderlo en algún lugar remoto de Japón. Tal vez un asesinato. Una golpiza también era viable. ¿Y si buscaba deshacerse de él para ya nunca jamás volver a levantar el balón para él? La verdad es que podía esperar cualquier cosa del Rey de la Cancha. Pero había decido creer que sólo era una salida de amigos, como se lo había planteado Kageyama en el mensaje. Y deshecho todo mal pensamiento que a su mente llegaba. Confiaba en Kageyama tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. No tenía por qué dudar ahora.

Así que al final aceptando su invitación, acordaron verse en la plaza de la prefectura de Miyagi, de allí, posiblemente tomarían el tren e irían a la ciudad, o alguna de las tiendas que había allí. Eso dependería de qué tipo de zapatillas buscara Kageyama.

-¡Me voy! – gritó desde la puerta de su casa, justo antes de que se cerrara por completo.

-¡Que te vaya bien! – respondió su madre desde la cocina.

Y recibiendo eso, echó a correr colina abajo. Pensó en llevar su bicicleta, pero luego de meditarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que estorbaría en algún momento del recorrido.

.

.

Media hora y mil exhalaciones después, Kageyama logró ver a lo lejos una melena naranja acercarse a él. Y cual chico enamorado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Hinata y las únicas oportunidades que había tenido de verlo eran dentro de la escuela y en las practicas. Nunca, hasta ese momento, había sido capaz de verlo usar ropas en un día casual sin deberes del club o de la escuela. No lucía muy diferente, pero sin duda sin uniforme, parecía el niño de primaria que todos creían que era cuando le miraban por primera vez.

Tan hermoso.

Y tan cursi pensar eso.

_«Palabras de un enamorado» _Hubiese corregido Sugawara si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

-Estoy aquí, Kageyama – Hinata se detuvo frente a él, con esa mirada determinada que le veía poner cada que algo le entusiasmaba.

-Lo sé, no necesitas anunciarlo – respondió tan tosco como siempre. Aunque hubiese deseado responderle de una mejor manera.

-¡OH! – exclamó Hinata, sorprendido, sacando un sobresalto del cuerpo de Kageyama -. ¡Aún faltan diez minutos para la hora acordada! ¿Has llegado antes? ¿Te hice esperar? ¡¿Lo hice?! ¡¿Lo hice?!

Kageyama en un principio abrió los ojos en evidente sorpresa al ser descubierto, pero negándose a admitir algo tan bochornoso como eso, desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño irritado.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó –, es sólo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-...Oh – Hinata hizo un mohín demasiado tierno para el gusto de Kageyama –. Ya veo. Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos primero?

_Por un helado, tal vez._

-¿No es obvio? a alguna tienda deportiva.

Kageyama dio un paso al frente y adelantó a Hinata por medio metro. Hinata, maravillado con la idea de que su relación con Kageyama mejorara más de lo que ya lo había hecho, le restó importancia a la indiferencia de Tobio y le siguió.

Entre tienda y tienda, Hinata parecía un niño chiquito en juguetería. Brincando de un lado a otro, tocando una cosa y luego la otra, desacomodando de sus estantes cada cosa que le pareciera interesante y jugando con los productos que se podía probar.

Kageyama sabía que podía morir en ese instante y no se arrepentiría, después de todo, ver la sonrisa de Hinata como última cosa que viera en el mundo, no sonaba nada mal.

Inconscientemente estaba sonriendo. Y Hinata podía notarlo desde el espejo donde en un principio miraba su reflejo para ver qué tal le quedaba el sombrero que había tomado de un escaparate. La sonrisa de Kageyama sin duda era aterradora cuando la forzaba, pero…cuando eran así de sinceras, eran sumamente hermosas, cual cuadro de Da Vinci listo para ser exhibido y admirado. Eran muy pocas las veces que podía verlo sonreír así.

Se sonrojó de sobremanera y apretó el sombrero contra su pecho al ser consciente de sus pensamientos y del latido acelerado de su corazón. Estaba viendo a Kageyama de manera diferente, de una manera que no estaba bien y que seguro sería repugnante para Tobio el darse cuenta. Y le dolía. Le dolía pensar que podía ser rechazado por Kageyama.

¿Rechazado? Pero ¿De qué modo?

Kageyama le había rechazo antes ya, cuando había dicho que prefería armar, levantar y rematar el solo antes que jugar junto a Hinata. Y no le había dolido. Le ofendió, eso sin duda. Pero Hinata era una persona imprudente y temeraria que ese tipo de rechazo no podrían detenerlo, así que no se había dejado derrotar. Pero ahora el sentimiento era distinto.

Le gustaba ver a Kageyama; verlo sonreír. Y de alguna manera el que lo hiciera hacía latir su corazón demasiado rápido y que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos en donde sólo estaban Kageyama y él. Y entonces se aterraba. Pensando que si Kageyama fuera capaz de leer esos pensamientos le rechazaría. Y era allí cuando dolía. Su corazón que un principio latía desenfrenado, se marchitaba y apretujaba de manera dolorosa.

Volvió a prestar atención al reflejo de la persona en su espaldas, notando que la sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante ya no estaba, pero que a cambio lucía tan encalma y radiante, como muy pocas le había visto.

-¡Oye! – le escuchó gritar y le miró acercarse –. ¿Has terminado ya? Recuerda que hemos venido por zapatos.

-¿Eh? – La realidad lo bajo de la nube que lo llevaba ya muy alto. En algún determinado momento se había olvidado de que esto no era una salida por gusto, y que si estaba allí junto a Tobio, era porque necesita zapatillas nuevas. Suspiró. - Ah, sí.

Hinata devolvió el sombrero a su lugar.

Kageyama, notando el repentino cambio de humor del menor, pensó que tal vez quitarle su diversión de esa manera no había sido lo correcto. Y en su mente comenzó a pensar en una lista de actividades que podrían hacer para que esa cara larga desapareciera y trajera de regreso esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba (amaba) ver.

-…Después de esto, podemos ir a comer a donde tú quieras – se sonrojó. Se sonrojó deberás, pero no había forma ya de revertir sus palabras.

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón y los ojos le brillaron nuevamente. Eso había sonado más agradable de lo que nunca había escuchado de Kageyama.

-Vayamos por un helado entonces – propuso.

Y aunque el rostro de Kageyama mostró fastidio por su proposición tal infantil, muy dentro de él había algo que bailaba de felicidad.

*******✲ﾟ**********✲ﾟ**********✲ﾟ*******

Recordaba algo.

Después de varios días dentro de aquella asquerosa y blanca habitación, soñando con la misma persona irreconocible, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, por fin tenía una respuesta.

Una respuesta agradable, que le hacía sentir lleno, completo; la felicidad desbordándose.

Había estado soñando con esa persona noche tras noche, y algunas veces por la tarde cuando tomaba una siesta, y, aunque al principio le pareció lo más molesto que podría sucederle en su situación, ahora no era más así. Estaba feliz por primera vez desde que sus ojos habían sido abiertos de nuevo al mundo. A ese mundo desconocido que alguna vez conoció.

Si bien, se sintió extraño durante varios minutos. Después de todo, enterarse que la persona en sus sueños significaba para él mucho más allá de un amigo, no era cosa fácil. Sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que esa persona era un chico.

Se cuestionó durante muchas formas, al principio, sobre si no era un error. Llegó a considerar la opción de que tal vez lo que estaba sucediendo era una confusión. Una muy terrible confusión. Pero entre más pensaba que era mentira, más se convencía de que no lo era. Una vocecita en su cabeza se lo decía y no se cansó de repetirlo hasta que lo aceptó. Y, extrañamente, en el momento que aceptó que ese tipo de sentimientos corrían dentro de él, una sensación de alivio lo invadió.

No más dudas. Estaba seguro que la persona en sus sueños tendría las respuestas a todo. Creyó que, si miraba su rostro tan sólo una vez recordaría todo y toda esa mierda de hospitales y terapias se olvidaría.

Pero que terriblemente equivocado estaba.

Kageyama recordaba algo importante, pero de las muchas veces que ese rostro se había puesto frente a él, ni una sola fue capaz de asociarlo con lo que necesitaba.

Hinata hacía lo mejor que podía por seguir junto a Tobio, aunque Kageyama siempre le rechazaba; con su indiferencia, sus tratos toscos, sus palabras vacías y crueles. Muchas veces se vio tratado de esa forma por esa misma persona, sin embargo esta vez era totalmente diferente. Aquellas veces, sin importar cuán desanimado o molesto estuviera Kageyama, si le molestaba o trataba mal, se sentía de una forma amistosa, casi cariñosa. Y entonces Hinata sabía que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Y actualmente no era así. Cada maltrato se sentía como lo que era: un maltrato.

_«Deja de molestarme»_

_«¿Por qué sigues viniendo? »_

_«Si fuésemos tan buenos amigos como dices que somos, sería capaz de recordarlo ¿no lo crees?»_

A Hinata le dolían esas palabras de muchas formas. Pero recordando la promesa que se había hecho a él mismo aquella mañana mientras miraba sus pies descalzos, sonreía para Tobio y le decía una burla.

Eran las sonrisas más dolorosas que podría dar, porque eran terriblemente falsas. No había nada sincero en esas sonrisas y se sentía culpable de dirigirlas a Kageyama. Pero no tenía otra opción. Aunque fuera difícil para él hacerlo, lo seguiría haciendo. Sería fuerte por él y por Kageyama.

Muy tonto, pensó.

Para Hinata llegó a ser tonto que su pecho doliera cada vez que Kageyama le decía que no era su amigo, porque se le había enseñado que los sentimientos no estaban alojados en el corazón. Sin embargo dolía. Y eso era algo tonto.

Muchas veces, para evitar dejar caer su sonrisa y buen ánimo frente a Tobio, corría a los baños del hospital y se encerraba hasta que ni una sola lágrima cayera ya por sus ojos. Y cuando creía estar listo para volver, se miraba al espejo y lo único que encontraba era a una persona patética con los ojos hinchados, entonces tomaba su bici y volvía a casa.

-¿Algún día será capaz de recordarme? – preguntó una vez durante sus prácticas a Sugawara.

Él, por su parte, tomó el balón que estaba por alzar y se lo llevó al pecho. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos en el gimnasio ¿Hace cuanto que era así?

-Yo no creo que él quisiera olvidarte – respondió.

Para Sugawara era difícil de muchas formas el ver a Hinata. Cada vez que veía aquella triste mirada en él, sus instintos fraternales querían salir a flote y así poder abrazar al pequeño y consolarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nada malo pasaría. Pero posiblemente mentiría. No podía asegurar que mañana Kageyama recobraría la memoria y recordaría todo.

Shoyo bajó la mirada al piso, dejando que las lágrimas salieran. Estaba bien. Definitivamente estaba bien llorar frente a Sugawara.

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquellos dos meses que estuvo esperando por Kageyama. A Hinata le habría gustado, en alguno de esos terribles días, ver una sonrisa en los labios de Tobio, sin embargo él estaba en las profundidades, nadando contra fármacos, pesadillas y fantasías.

**«Los recuerdos verdaderos parecían fantasmas, mientras que los falsos eran tan convincentes que sustituían a la realidad»**

**[Gabriel García Márquez]**


End file.
